Change of a Partner
by The Gryffinclaw Princess
Summary: The Golden Trio is back for their fifth year at Hogwarts,in Potions class everyone is assigned a partner. Draco is Hermione's partner. Everything well until Draco has to make the biggest decision of his life.
1. Potion's Class

**Disclaimer:** **Let's get this straight**

**J.K. Rowling= Proud owner of Harry Potter**

**Me= Not J.K. Rowling**

**So…..**

**Me= Not owner of Harry Potter**

**Author's Note: I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Change of a Partner<p>

Chapter 1

"So, Harry, what did Umbri..."

"15 points from Gryffindor, Ms. Granger. Silent, before I make it 50."

"Ye-Yes, sir," I mumbled.

"Now that Ms. Granger been _kind_ to us, I will continue, as I was saying, you will be assigned a partner for the year. No switches, no working on your own. Normally, I would do this choose your partner, but today will be different."

_Different? How "different"?_I thought. I looked at Harry and Ron but they just shrugged.

"Get out of your seats and stand in the back of the class."

Everybody was in a rush to get their bags and out of their seats, Snape wasn't in a good mood today, and nobody wanted to cross him.

"I will put a spell on you so that you can't see, but see at the same time, if you want to read more about this spell, borrow the book_"Ironic spells and How to Use Them"_ let's get on with it."

Snape moved his wand in a circular motion and everything went black. It strange, I couldn't see, yet I knew that there was the ingredients cupboard beside me and I didn't hit anything while walking. I sat on a random chair and dropped my bag under the desk, suddenly the most beautiful smell hit me..._but I know this smell, mowned grass ...The Burrow..it...it can't be Ron...can it? That's too lucky for me._

"Hey Hermione,"

I jumped, startled.

"How-how'd you know?"

"I...um...from the sound of your bag, it makes the loudest _thud_I've heard," Ron chuckled.

"Ms. Granger, switch seats with Ms. Greengrass, that way, I'm _sure_there will be less talking,"

I felt myself blushing as I got up to switch seats with Greengrass who was seated in front of me-I don't know how I knew that, I just could "see" it. I sat down beside who ever my partner was and although less excited, but I still couldn't wait to see who my partner was; fortunately, I didn't have to wait much long. Snape removed the spell and I turned around...

"Now, the first potion you..."

But I wasn't listening anymore; I was in shock of what I was seeing. Blonde hair, grey eyes, and the infamous smirk.

_Draco Malfoy._

_A/N: Did you like it? Tell me honestly._


	2. To Run into Malfoy

Chapter 2

"Granger, oh this will be an easy A," said Malfoy with that stupid smirk on his face. Anger boiled in my veins. All I wanted to do was to punch him like third year.

"You ferret, I'm warning you, you _will_ be working, it's not all me. And you better be civil to me, or I'll be sure to remember to tell Professor Moody you said hi..." I chuckled.

"Okay, no need to get aggressive, Granger. Besides, Snape is my favourite teacher, I wouldn't want to cross him." his expression was blank, but I could tell he was scared by the mention of Moody. I smiled at the thought of that.

The class bell rang, before we could leave, Harry and Ron hurried to my side and looked angrily at Malfoy.

"If you try to do anything to her, upset her or threaten her, you will get murdered, by me." Ron said aggressively.

"Yeah, ferretface. Stay away from Hermione, or you get _hurt_." Harry gritted through his teeth.

"Oh, how nice. Potty and Weaselbee are standing up for that mudbl..."

He was interrupted by Ron-who was Harry was struggling to hold back.

"Don't call her that, you ferret," Ron yelled, "Lemme go, Harry, lemme kill him."

"Ron, Ron we'll get in trouble, it's-it's not worth it. **HE** is not worth it." I tried to calm Ron down. I glared at Malfoy.

"Come on, let's go."

As we started walking, I looked at Ron, his face was as red as his hair.

"Thanks for sticking up for me, but guys please don't get yourself into trouble."

"Hermione, that's what friends are for, and I'd love to have a showdown with Malfoy, I'm telling ya."

Friends...right...Of course he doesn't feel the same way. _It doesn't matter, though,_ I thought. _It's out friendship that matters, and I wouldn't want to lose it for the whole world._

"Hermione? Hermione are you listening?" asked Ron.

"Wha- I'm sorry, what?"

"Just make sure you tell us if Malfoy annoys you or anything, okay?"

"Okay, R-Ron, I really appreciate this but please don't get yourself into trouble, Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without my best friends." I grinned widely at both of them, right then, right there, I decided,_ no matter what, I won't lose his friendship with me, even if it means I'll stay alone forever. _

"Hey guys, have you seen Dean?" Ginny ran up to us as we entered the Great Hall. As I expected, she turned very slightly red, by the sight of Harry. She'd been crushing on him since the first day. I told her to wait for him to come around, but I'm starting to loose hope, and gain it again. One day, Harry's mad at Cho, the other day, she's the best girl ever. And sometimes I want to slap him; honestly, can't you see she's falling for you? I guess it's like Ron and I's situation. _What's wrong with boys?_ I thought.

"Nope, Gin. Sorry, but you're welcomed to join us after lunch we have a free period, you could join us." I was hoping maybe we'll be paired up, Ginny and Harry talking about Quidditch and Ron and I, well about something.

"Sorry, Hermione. I have a study date with Dean." I could feel that Ginny was second-thinking her plans.

Still determined to get her to join us, I asked again. "Well then come after, I think we can stay up a bit late since it's Friday," I smiled.

"Sure, okay then." she smiled and her red hair swung behind her as she ran to find Dean.

- Well that's our plan for the night, I guess.

- Ron, don't you like i...oww!

I had walked right into Malfoy, he had fell on the ground, and I was on top of him. The thought of me on top of Malfoy made me-literally- jump off him.

-Ewwww, Granger get off of me.

-**YOU** ran into me...

- Next time, watch where you're going.

- Watch it Malfoy.

- Shut it, Weaselbee.

- Harry, Ron, come on.

- Granger?

- What now Malfoy?

- In the Dungeons in your free period.

- W-why?

- To discuss the first potion we are making, _why else?_ Granger, don't tell me you weren't listening to Snape in class. He said we have to meet before next class. Tomorrow I have Quidditch practice and on Sunday, I have a match, against Gryffindor, mind you. So today it is.

- And you never bothered to ask me when **I** was free?

- What could you possibly have, Granger?

- That's not the poi...

- 2:30, before I change my mind.

Then he walked off.

"Well, there goes all of our plans," said Ron. I could tell he was disappointed. "No, it doesn't have to," I said brightly, "I'll finish it as soon as I can." The sound of having bear Malfoy-even for another minute- was too much-the worst, mind you- but I could hang out with my friends later. Ron seemed happy that I could finish my meeting earlier, he was grinning all the way through lunch. Proud from my accomplishment, I ate more than usual, and I thought maybe, it won't be so bad after all.


	3. Veritaserum

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I didn't own Harry Potter. Pretty sure I still don't. **

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update for long I'll promise I'll be faster next time. You're going to hate me but this chapter is really short, this was the best place I could cut it. SORRY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Unfortunately, my optimism didn't last for long. I got into a fight with Ronald about homework and how he should NOT copy off me. So I just left halfway through lunch and on the way to the Dungeons I tripped and everything fell out of my bag, but I wasn't late because of the fight with Ron, _I guess I should thank him…. _That thought put a smile on my face.

When I arrived-exactly on time- Malfoy-this is a big _shocker_- wasn't there. After about five minutes I thought that this was a prank and I was gullible enough to fall for it and Malfoy was probably somewhere laughing at my stupidity. I was so mad I could feel the blood boiling in my veins. I was ready to go curse Malfoy but the sound of steps told me that someone was coming.

"Granger you're here, I sent someone to tell you I moved the meeting to tomorrow afternoon after the Hogsmead trip since my Quidditch practice is canceled," he took a breath, "but as long as you're here….."

"Can we just get this over with? " I snapped.

"What, Granger? Have somewhere better to be?" He smirked

"Can we just get to work?"

After 45 minutes of pointless discussion, we still couldn't decide which potion to do.

For the hundredth time Malfoy, we are doing Draught of Living Death.

No Granger we are Veritaserum.

Okay, this has _got_ to stop. I'll write them both down, I'll pick one paper and whatever it is we will do.

I could tell he was taken off guard by my authority, but he quickly regained his posture. "Go ahead Granger, but I'll pick," he smirked. _Always has to get his word, typical Slytherin. _"Granger, Granger hurry up, I don't have all the time in the world, you know."

"Okay, here…," I scribbled them down, "we…..go," quickly, I folded each and put one in each hand and held it in front of me. Without hesitation, Malfoy pointed to my right hand, I opened it and read it out loud.

Veritaserum.

Malfoy smirked, he grabbed his stuff and without any word, he walked out of the classroom. Absent-mindedly, I sat there.

Her-hermione?

I jumped. It was Ron. I could tell he was worried.

"I came to check up on you in case Malf… What happened? Are you alright? Did that ferret do something?" he hurried by my side.

"Ron, I'm fine, let's go." I told him, I wasn't going to let Malfoy ruin the rest of the day for me.


	4. A Date?

Chapter 4

That night, when I went sleep, I felt better. After Ron came to the dungeons, he helped me get my stuff and we went back to the Common Room but we didn't stay for long because of stares pointed at Harry. With a few people believing that You-Know-Who is back life at Hogwarts is not as it was before. Then again, life is never easy when you're friends with the Boy Who Lived. Every single year something new, I never regret the day I lied to Professor McGonagall though, the good times we have are worth the hard times.

After leaving the Common Room, we went to Hagrid's –and avoided his cakes- and he told us about the last time Voldemort was at large. We tried to ask him what the Order is hiding but he didn't tell us, which is unusual because he usually gives in pretty quickly. Ginny joined us when we went to the lake, much to my happiness. She sat beside me and whispered "What did Harry say about the class?"

It was my idea to make the secret Defense Against the Dark Arts class, mainly to impress Ron. He always teased about how I'm a goody two shoes, that'll show him. I also can't stand that woman, Umbridge.

"He said ok. Tomorrow, we're going to meet at Hogshead for the first meeting. Would you tell Luna, Neville, Dean, and Ernie? And I'll tell the Patil twins, Fred and George, Hannah, Skyler, Cho…."

"First, how's Skyler after that…accident? Second, d you really have to tell Cho?" Ginny whined.

"Skyler is recovering pretty quickly, although she said she'll never have her nose the same, but she's just joking, and Ginny stop being a child, of course I'll have to tell her, if I don't Harry will or probably already has." I explained.

"I'm just going to go find Dean now," Ginny started to get up.

"No Ginny stay,"

"No thanks, Hermione. I'd leave if I were you, too."

I turned around to see what she meant, Cho was coming our way. I got up and pinched Ron.

"What the….."

"Pssst, Cho's here, we should leave."

"Alright, mate. We're leaving." Ron got up.

We came back to the Common Room. Ginny muttered something about Dean and left. I got my homework out and sat on a chair across the fire.

"Hey 'Mione?"

"What Ronald?"

"You can't just forget about homework for one night can you?" he chuckled.

"Ronald, I'll have you know that…" I started

" 'Mione, relax, I'm just joking,"

I couldn't help but think Mione sounded like "mine". I blushed and turned away. I thought about it for a minute.

"You're right, let's go somewhere,"

"Yo-you don't want to do homework?" asked a very surprised Ron.

I just smiled and grabbed his hand and we went for a walk. Just talked about all our adventures and how we were so lucky that we were Harry's friends. This probably was the best hour of my day. No awkwardness, no enemies, just me and my best friend whom I have liked for about two years now. When we came back to the Common Room, it was past 9 pm.

"Where have you two been?" Harry asked accusingly.

"Oh, hi Harry."

"That didn't answer my question, I have been here for more than an hour." Harry continued.

"Why didn't you stay with Cho? We thought you'd be together for the night….."

"I…..umm….Cho….Cho had to leave…." Harry mumbled.

"Oh, we just went for walking around the class," Ron turned red. Harry gave Ron a meaningful look. Ron went crimson and avoided my gaze; I didn't get it though, _ughhhh boys, so complicated. _

"Well since tomorrow is the meeting for our group, and I'm meeting Cho after, I'll go to bed now." Harry broke the silence.

"Okay, Harry, see you in the morning," I said as Harry climbed the stairs, "Ron, aren't you go with him?" I continued.

"Oh, yeah, right."

"Bye Ron."

"Um, Mione?"

"Since, since Harry has date with Cho in Hogsmead, do you, I was wondering, doyouwanna, for the two us, todosomething, um together? I mean if you want, I understand if you don't want to, I mean if….."

"Sure Ron."

"Oh, cool, okay. Goodnight Mione"


	5. The Sign

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but we can't have everything we want can we? **

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed. Here are my replies: **

**-Strawberry Rainshower": Thank you soooooo much! This means a lot and I'm pretty sure you know how nice it is as an author to get reviews. You're stories are bookmarked for me. :) **

**-Syren Slytherin: Thanks for reviewing! And I think the reason for Hermione pair-ups is that she's the main female character. Personally, I idolize her so I chose her. Unfortunately, I can't write FanFics for those pairings. I'm not that creative. Sorry.**

**-Thechocolatehobbit: Thank you! means a lot! I do like Dramione, and I hope this convinces you that they could work. **

**-Ron Weasley: Sorry Ron, but don't worry, you'll have her for couple of chapters.**

**As I mentioned, there is going to be some Ronmione, I wanted to start as book and get to Draco and Hermione. It's going to go slow, I don't like going to fast so they will be friends first. Also, Hazel Evergreen is another character added. If you want me to write a little bit about her and Skyler Chase (mentioned last chapter) just either PM me or leave a review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Draco's point of view

I couldn't believe my eyes. The sign had ruined a perfect day for me. The sign said:

Attention all Year 5 students from all houses. Today your trip to Hogsmead has been replaced by working with your Potions partner. All Slytherin and Gryffindor partners meet in Professor Mcgonagall's room. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff partners will be meeting in Professor Snape's room. Any student caught trying to sneak out to Hogsmead will be punished severely.

"Draco, are you okay?" said Astoria with concern. Everyone thinks that Astoria and I have a thing for each other, but that's ridiculous. Tori and I like each other as friends only. In fact she likes Theodore Knott and she knows I like Hazel Evergreen, my father's is distantly related to her mother and she got transferred from Beauxbatons in second year. She has been a good friend of mine, and she's Pureblood, of course.

"I'm fine, well go ahead look at the sign." I huffed. Tori looked at the sign and her face mirrored my terrified expression.

"But-but this is the first Hogsmead trip without Quidditch practice and the weather is actually nice. Theo was supposed to come and….." Tori was panicking.

"So were Blaise and I, and now, instead of a relaxing day with you guys, I have to work with Granger…." I continued,"Oh great, you guys are here,"

"Hey, Draco," Blaise nodded, "and Tori," waved to Astoria. "So what's goi….." he saw and read the sign, "I have to work with Longbottom…. oh great, just how I wanted to start my weekend."

"It's better than Weasley," Tori whined.

"Tori, you're mistaken, Potter is the worst partner." Hazel complained.

"Potty? Hazel, you get Potty? You must be joking," Blaise chuckled.

"Does it look like I'm joking, Blaise?" Hazel snapped.

"Hate to interrupt, but I, personally, need to eat, because I'm starving."

I lead the group out of our Common Room and to the Great Hall. AS we sat down I glimpsed at the Gryffindor table. _A day with Granger, you have got to be kidding, what did I do to deserve this?_ I thought.

"Honestly Draco, you are so lucky to be paired with Granger?" Blaise whined.

"Why is that Blaise?"

"Because she is bloody smart, smarter than you, I dare say." Blaise laughed.

"She is not smarter than me; she just studies more than I do. Besides she's a mudblo….."

"Oh Draco for Merlin's sake. Would you rather Longbottom as your partner who is a_ pureblood_?" Blaise half yelled. He said pureblood with such disgust that it shocked me. Tell you the truth; I'm surprised he's in Slytherin and not Gryffindor. To come to think of it, I think he's got a thing for that mudblood-friendly Weaselette.

"Blaise what are you staring at?" asked Tori. "Um…nothing," Blaise-oh my- blushed. But it was too late; we had already caught his gaze on the red head who was resting on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"I think _nothing _has a boyfriend," I teased, "and now, they're umm…..snogging." I looked away from the public display of affection.

Suddenly McGonagall cleared her throat, signing us to be quiet. Dumbledore got off his seat and came to the stand. "Good morning students, I trust you've had a good Friday night. Professor Snape has asked me to inform all Year 5 students that they're meeting starts in 10 minutes, so I would advise you to eat as fast as you can and meet your partner."

I lost my appetite. I played with my food and finished half a bread. We all left the Great Hall to McGonagall's room. Now I wished I had eaten more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read. Review. Rock**

**I love you guys. I hope you enjoyed it. **


	6. A Ruined Weekend

**Disclaimer: I'll own Harry Potter when Neville joins the Dark Side. **

**A/N: Even more reviewsss! Awesome LOVE YOU GUYS! Replies of course:**

**-HarryPotter-vs.-Twilight: Tori is very much easier to write and say than Astoria, and thank you that very appreciated!**

**- Quail Sandwich: Thank soooooo much means a lot!**

**Now due to many PMs, I'll put some information up about Skyler Chase and Hazel Evergreen. **

**Skyler Chase: A Gryffindor in Harry's year. Hermione's best friend. Muggleborn, and like Hermione very smart, but unlike Hermione loves Quidditch and is the Chaser for Gryffindor. She's very shy and like Hermione gets bullied by Draco and his Slytherin friends.**

**Hazel Evergreen: Transferred from Beauxbatons, very very popular, and of course pureblood.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Ginny's PoV

"You've got a date with my brother? I don't know if I should be happy for you or barf," I giggled.

"Gin, grow up. It's not a date," Hermione blushed, "it's just a friend with friend walk." I almost yelled "Hermione for Merlin's sake, how can you not see that my brother is in love with you," but before I could Harry and Ron came climbing down the stairs.

_Ah, Harry, _I keep telling myself to move on since I knew he had a thing for Cho. It has been really easier to actually talk to him now and I think I'm ready to move on. I've been waiting, but I don't want to wait anymore. I'm tired of being _Ron's younger sister_; I want to be seen as an individual being. I think I'm trying to get over him but there's this small piece of me that still wants to stay with my childhood crush. Maybe I should move on, I swear I have seen Blaise staring at me many times, like this morning.

As for Ron and Hermione, I can't believe that neither of them sees that they're both in love with each other. I mean even Neville knows, and he's as clueless as his toad. Hermione still thinks Ron just likes her as a friend-I don't blame her though, my brother is not very good with romance- except with Lavender Brown, of course. I don't know what she sees in him, and why she still follows him after he told her they're just going to be friends. She kissed him in Diagon Alley where they had accidentally bumped into each other. Ron was embarrassed for the whole afternoon and Hermione was unusually happy after Ron told Lavender that they should be friends. I know my brother, and as much as it gross and disgusting, but Ron and Hermione do like each other very much.

"Hey Gin, Mione," Ron yawned lazily. _So mature and not gross at all Ron, _"Ron, hold your hand in front of your mouth when you yawn, I think I saw your dinner last night," I snapped. "Sorry Gin, hey what's that sign everyone is gathering around?"

When we reached the sign, I watched Hermione as she read it and while that she turned red, then white, and then back to red.

"_Attention all Year 5 students from all houses. Today your trip to Hogsmead has been replaced by working with your Potions partner. All Slytherin and Gryffindor partners meet in Professor Mcgonagall's room. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff partners will be meeting in Professor Snape's room. Any student caught trying to sneak out to Hogsmead will be punished severely."_

"What? No Hogsmead trip? That means that Hermione and I…." Ron stopped. Neither Hermione nor Harry said anything, and then at the same time they turned to each other.

"Do you think she knows?" they asked at the same time. "Impossible, this is Snape's subject, not hers," Hermione reasoned, "Not entirely, she has a lot of power, and she could have forced them." Harry muttered.

"Knows what? Who knows what?" said Ron. "Umbridge, Ron, remember the meeting? Today? Hogshead?" said Hermione impatiently. Ron shook his head" I agree with Hermione, it's impossible for her to know, it's Snape's idea to ruin our weekend," Ron added quickly. _Things people do for love. _I mentally laughed, _I should tell this to Hermione, but then again this may not be the best time. _

"So no meeting? Is that what we are telling everyone?" I asked.

"Well, since most of the people are in our year, they can't come, but we need to tell the others," said Harry. "I'll do it," I volunteered. "You guys have your meetings now, so I might as well tell them." I shrugged.

"Well thanks Gin. Tell them that we will reschedule it," Hermione waved goodbye. Before she could turn, I mouth _good luck_ because I knew that with Malfoy as her partner, she'd need it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it?**

**R & R!**


	7. Thoughts

**A/N: SORRYYYYY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS WEEKEND! I had sooooo much homework :(((**

**Replies to Reviewsssss:**

**-Quail Sandwich: Thank you for another review! I'm glad you like it!(You do like smilies) :)**

**-JDeppIsMyLovely: Thank youuuuuu! It means a lotttttt! :)**

**-Toonikles47: I'm sorry I didn't update! I'm personally a Ronmione shipper, so I'd appreciate it if nobody offended that, I just thought for my first FanFic I should use Dramione because it's more creative. **

**Disclaimer: Do you really think if I owned Harry Potter I would write FanFics? I would just write them and publish and get paid. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<br>Ginny mouthed good luck to me as I turned and left the Common Room. I knew I would need it. When we got to McGonagall's Room it was set up like Snape's Room except much brighter. Harry, Ron and I sat near each other for moral support. Call it stupid but I knew I would need it.  
>Malfoy came just on time. It didn't surprise me though; he didn't want to be in trouble with McGonagall. He silently sat beside me and moved as far away as he could without McGonagall noticing. <em>Huh, no such luck.<em>  
>"Mr. Malfoy, move back to where you were sitting, you should know you are very lucky to have Ms. Granger, maybe she could help you rise your grade up in Transfiguration since you are failing." McGonagall snapped. Laughs and giggles where coming from all over the room. I was laughing myself. Leave it to McGonagall to shut Malfoy up, I looked at Harry and Ron; they were more than amused with this and laughing very hard. Across the room, Neville was grinning ear to ear and Skyler looked at me, "<em>Oh this is ought to be fun<em>," she mouthed. Malfoy turned pink-for the first time ever- and muttered something about me being a mudblood.  
>The rest of the class went pretty smooth. The only thing that happened was Nevile tripping over his bag. Malfoy laughed so hard, even though it wasn't that funny. I guess he was trying to get back at Neville for laughing at him earlier.<br>Malfoy and I got along except couple-okay maybe ten- insults about my hair, teeth, and being a goody two shoes. Surprisingly, we were the first ones to be done. I guess it helps to have the second best student in class as your partner.  
>We came to a silent agreement that he will get the ingredients and I will get the equipment, but, being the careful person I am I checked all the ingredients. I was surprised; he actually got them all right. As we worked, I got a bit close to him and his scent hit me, <em>Malfoy smells like pine trees such a good smell...<em>wait no, no, no I just not thought about that. Malfoy is a ferret, not the boy who smells like sweet pine trees. I inhaled his sweet smell and awkwardly moved back, thankfully he didn't noticed. _So what if he has a sweet smell, he's still a git that is worthless._  
>As if on cue, Malfoy snapped. "Granger, move the lion's mane that you call hair out of the way," I moved as far as I could and continued stirring. I had no comebacks; I was too busy thinking about things I should have not been thinking of.<br>Malfoy didn't say anything for the rest of class. I didn't say anything either except to mumble about giving the potion to McGonagall.

*****************  
>"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked with concern, I thought about it for a minute, but muttered I'm fine and without eating any lunch, made my way to the library.<p>

_How can this be happening? I've hated Malfoy for four years. He has called me a mudblood countless times, insulted my hair, my teeth, my family and friends and suddenly, he smells good?_  
>I shook my head and started my homework for History of Magic: A five inch essay on the Trolls fights over the years with wizards. My mind didn't stay on trolls though; it was wandering through the forbidden thoughts, the forbidden thoughts about a certain blonde boy, with the smell of pine trees.<br>Those thoughts didn't leave me even in my dreams.

I was walking into a corridor and Ron jumps in front of me, out of nowhere, he says the words I have been dreaming of since second year. Those three simple words; "I love you," he closes his eyes and leans in; I closed mine and lean in, too. Then the smell of pine trees hits me and I open my eyes. Instead of red hair and blue eyes, I'm face to face with blonde hair and grey eyes. I jump back and I wake up.

Nope, these forbidden thoughts aren't leaving my mind anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read, Review, Rocketship.**


	8. First Names, Handshakes

**Well this is the next chapter :) Updated a bit earlier for a treat (at least I hope it is).**

**Replies to reviews:**

**-Toonikles47: It's all okay, and I get it. It completely make sense. Thanks for reviewwwwinggggggg :)**

**-SyrenSlytherin: I'm not a housist! I love all houses! Sorry but this chapter won't be about Draco, it'll be Hermione's PoV. And thank you for reviewwingg :)**

**-Quail Sandwich: I'm glad you liked it!**

**-JDeppIsMyLovely: HAHAHA just borrow Draco's! Then you could go to Pigfarts! :)**

**A/N: I won't keep you waiting just go ahead and read.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<br>Weeks go by and Malfoy and I meet everyday second day and nothing awkward happened anymore. We worked silently together and made our potions as best as we could-which mind you was best in class.  
>Today was our last meeting before Christmas break, and I dragged myself to the dungeons were we always met.<br>"Get away from me mudblood," someone snapped. As I turned the corner, I saw Skyler trapped between Goyle and Malfoy. I jumped between them and pointed my wand at Malfoy and yelled Stupefy-which I had learned from Harry in DA. But he quickly dodged it and pointed his wand at me. "No Hermione, stop, you'll get hurt and he's not worth it," I laughed. Only two months ago I was telling Ron and Harry that Malfoy is not worth it. I slowly lowered my hand; surprisingly he did as I did.  
>We went to the dungeons and started working. Suddenly, I couldn't help it anymore. "Why are you like this to muggleborns?" I snapped. "Why would I tell you that Granger?" he snapped back. I only looked at him with all the courage, confidence and determination I could gather and stared. He looked at me and sighed "Granger, I was raised this way," he continued "once my father and I went to a muggle store to get some food, in the line to the cachier or whatever you call it I befriended a muggle boy. When we came back to the Manor my dad slapped me. It-it was the first and the last time I got hit by my dad; he-he told me what muggles did to us in the past. The burning, the stoning. My great great grandpa was killed by muggles because he told them that he was a wizard. My dad also taught me that Malfoys are superior to others," he held his head high, "and we must be respected." He finished.<br>I just looked at him my mouth gaping like a fish. To be honest, I did not think that he would actually say anything, let alone this much information. Finally, I came back to my senses, "I'm sorry Draco, I didn't mean to..." but I stopped as I watched the horror take over in his eyes. " You-ou called me by my first name."  
>Oh, bloody hell. "Well I just thought it'd be weird to say "I'm sorry Malfoy and and... I thought, since we are *cough* partners*cough* maybe we should call each other *cough* by our first names and be *cough* civilised." what I said barely made sense but I watched him, waiting for him to say something.<br>"Okay, Her-miii-oneee?" he somewhat said. I smiled as he tried to get the pronunciation of my name. I was reminded of Viktor who called me Her-my-owny. "It's Her-my-ene" I smiled. And shockingly, he smiled back before quickly changing it to a smirk. Not quick enough.  
>"Well, Gran-Hermiiione, I'll, um see you at diner," he shook my hand and I shook back. "Um, alright, Dr-Draco." I choked out.<br>As I walked back to the Common Room, I felt very weird.  
>For some reason, I didn't tell the boys what happened between Malfoy and I.<p>

But that didn't mean I didn't tell Ginny about it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? I wanted to start more "action" or whatever you want to call it.**

**Just press that button that starts with _"re"_ and ends with _"view"_.**


	9. The Insufferable Know It all

**Another chapter!**

**R to R: **

**-EmeraldYoukai: Sorry I forgot to answer last time! Draco's failing Transfiguration but second best in Potions. Thank you for reviewwwinngggg!**

**-JDeppIsMyLovely: Haahahahaha keeping you on the edge! Thanks for reviewingggg!**

**-Toonikles47: I did as you askedddd! Thanks for reviewingg!**

**-Dramionie4ever: I updated as soon as I could.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<br>Today's meeting with Granger was...interesting. First she came between me and that mudblood, Skyler. When Skyler told her to withdrew her wand and she did, something just made me do same. I don't know what it was, but it was just there. We walked into the dungeons in complete silence and started working. Granger seemed distracted and then, out of nowhere, she snapped. "Why are you like this to muggleborns?" I immediately snapped back"Why would I tell you that Granger?" she just stared at me. Oh man, those chocolate brown eyes, it feels like I'm floating on...wait, no, no, no. I did not just think that. No, Granger is a mudblood that is a bookworm, no fun, and has rabbit teeth and a lion's mane. Not a girl with beautiful, dreamy, warm, chocolate brown eyes...  
>I started telling her everything. I don't why I did, I guess I wanted to get it out of me, or something about those eyes that made me just tell her everything. Even as I said the last word, I could tell she was shocked by how much information I told her. I had, once again, let my emotions get ahead of me. The other time was in Mcgonagall's room, on that Saturday, when the smell roses hit me and I realised it was Granger. To snap out of it, I insulted Granger's busy hair.<br>Anyway, back to now, I could see that she was struggling to say something. "I'm sorry Draco, I didn't mean to..." but she stopped. And I knew why, because my eyes had gone bloody large in size. "You-ou called me by my first name.." I blurted.  
>She mumbled something about being civilised and using our first names instead and I said okay by pronouncing her name bloody wrong. She smiled and taught me how to say it. Then we shook hands, to my surprise she had soft hands. I felt my cheeks get ever so slightly warm and pulled away awkwardly. I mumbled something to Gran-...Hermione about seeing her later and to avoid anymore awkwardness, I gathered my stuff and walked out of the room.<p>

Back in the Common Room, I couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. How I could swear I saw cheeks get flushed as shook her hand. How I could easily get lost in her chocolaty brown eyes. How smart she was. How she was not affected by everything that went around her. How... wait, no, Hermione is still an insufferable know-it-all. The muggleborn. The goody two shoes. But even as I thought them, I knew they were all lies.

I hated to admit it. But I was a friend of that insufferable know it all.

Nothing more than friends.

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>R and R<strong>


	10. Christmas and Kisses

**A/N: Repliesssss to reviewwwwwwsssss**

**-Toonikles47: Thankssss! I'm glad you like itttt! Thanks for reviewin!**

**-JDeppIsMyLovely: HAHAHAHAHAHHA that was funny! Draco can think whatever he wants, I've plans for him. Do you really like it? I'm glad! Thankssss for reviewing!**

**A/N: Some more action this chapter! Also I'm very happy 10th chapterrrrr! I love you guysss,you keep me going!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Christmas at the Weasleys was always my favorite, even before I started liking Ron. Mrs. Weasley's cooking is amazing; Ron's dad always enjoys talking about muggle equipment. Fred and George are funny and great for a good laugh. Ginny and I have girl talks all the time. The only thing now bugs me is that Percy is in a fight with his family and even the slightest mention of him brings tension to the room. But one advantage is that the Weasley family is big enough, and plus Harry and I, we have plenty of things to talk about without mentioning Percy. _Ah…Percy, how I used to think he was a very good person and all, strict, but straight A's, that is, until now. _I, personally wouldn't stand against my family for my job, they mean way too much to me.

"Hermione, Hermione dear, lunch is ready," Mrs. Weasley shouted from the kitchen. "Coming Mrs. Weasley," I shouted back. I grabbed my sweater as I walked out the door and pulled it on my head. Unfortunately, Ron came downstairs at the same time and we crashed into each other. At the last second, just before I was about to fall Ron caught me. _Oh no…., Hermione focus, he's your best friend, not the cutest guy holding you in his strong arms, focus, focus. _"T-thanks Ron, you-you save my life," I choked out. He put me down and released his grip on me. Oh how much I wanted him to not do that. "Hermione, are you okay? And anyways, it was nothing. Just…are you okay?" Ron asked. "I-I'm fine, just a bit shocked, and overwhelmed," I breath out the words, "Overwhelmed? By what?" Ron chuckled.

_Oh no. Why did I say that? _"Just-just how fast this happened. I nearly slipped." I was overwhelmed by how good he smelt, but I couldn't exactly say that, could I? "Well if you're okay, then let's go for lunch," "Okay, let's go then," I started to walk, but then he grabbed my hand "Mione…. Um do you want to go out for a walk…..after lunch…..with me?"

_Oh boy, did I now? YES YES YES! I have been waiting for that since, well…, forever…. _"Sure…Sure…Ron, of course," I smiled. "Cool," he said, "well let's go get some lunch then," he flashed me his boyish oh so cute grin.

After the delicious lunch we had thanks to Mrs. Weasley, Harry disappeared in his shared room with Ron and left us alone. Ron came up to me "So, how about that walk?" I smiled and said "Sure."

At some point during our walk, he took my hand and we never broke apart this connection. We talked about everything. We stopped at a lake to sit down. Looking around, I saw how beautiful everything was. The faint sun, the frozen lake, the snow around us. And then, Ron….."Hermione, you look so fascinated," "That's because it is, it's all beautiful, this lake, the sun, and the snow, you….." I stopped short, but it was too late. I have said it, what I felt, in a matter of seconds; I had said all my emotions through 3 years. Ron didn't say anything and leaned in. Before I knew it, our lips met and we kissed. It was like fireworks going off around us. It was…magical.

Ron pulled back, his ear as red as his hair. He smiled and held my hand. Suddenly, I was reminded of Draco's hand. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help it. This kiss was magical, and there was no place for Draco Malfoy in it.

We are only supposed to be friends. Only friends, not even close friends. We just became friends by the shaking of our hands; it doesn't mean I have to be reminded of him in my first kiss. No, no this is wrong, but I can't help it. Now I'm reminded of his sweet smell, the flush of my cheek at the touch of our hands and now I'm reminded of him.

It was obvious.

I was clearly thinking of Draco more than as friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Click that button that starts with "re"and ends with "view". **


	11. Chocolate Yule Log

**A/N: Error,this author is too ashamed to say anything. Please try again when she's a good human being.**

**Replies to reviewss:**

**-JDeppIsMyLovely: The Dramione is a give away. But you should stick around, because your comments always make my day! :)**

**-Slyclaw: Thanks and I'm sorry for not updating fast enough, I was Christmas shopping.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Do I own Harry Potter?**

**Draco: In your dreams.**

**Me: My point exactly.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Christmas at the Manor is usually uneventful Father is always at the Ministry and Mother is in her room, doing something.  
>But this year, with the Dark Lord back, Father is more at home than the Ministry and Mother is usually ordering the house elves to get everything ready for the night's meeting. I'm just there, watching everyone fly from here to there, whisper in each other's ear, pass around a map, or talk about the muggles they tortured then killed. At that time, I would quietly leave the room to my own room. Then I would get lost in thinking, about one thing, or rather one person: Hermione Granger.<br>Ahh, Hermione Granger. The best witch of her time, one third of the Golden Trio, Harry Potter's best friend and rumoured girlfriend. She had me confused about everything my Father taught me my whole life. That mudbloods are below everyone, purebloods only should be permitted magic, the Dark Lord is right; muggles and mudbloods should be removed from humankind. I found many problems with this plan, but I kept quiet anyway.  
>Every time I thought about her, I got bloody mixed emotions. Through the day, I would think of her as Hermione, my new friend who was a muggleborn. She was smart and very intelligent. Based on these, I decided to be nice to her. As night spread its wings across the sky, I would dismiss the idea of being nice to Granger. She's a mudblood, and an insufferable know-it-all. No, I will keep my distance from her. I was in a war with myself and both sides were losing. This "war" had me up for the first week of the break.<br>Now that I look back at it, I see that it's amazing how a chocolate cake can change everything.  
>It was four days before going back to Hogwarts. A special meeting was ordered by the Dark Lord and he was going to be there himself. Mother had order Maria to make some cakes and pastry for this meeting. Maria, she was a friend of Mother. She cooked and baked, her cakes were delicious. But she had a secret, although a pureblood, she married a mudblood. Mother usually ignored that fact and Father didn't know about this. I didn't really care, but I was cautious not to mention her in front of Father.<br>As Maria was bringing the cakes, the Dark Lord apparated by the front door. He looked at Maria, and said things that I couldn't hear due to the distance between us. Then he took out his wand, a green light flashed and Maria fell, her eyes still holding her smile. My Slytherin instincts told me to get away from there. To go back to my room. I did as I was told and ran up into my room. Just as the meeting started, I went back down to find Maria's corpse still on the ground. I walked towards her, and looked at her. She looked so young, so happy. She still had her arms around the cakes. I looked at them and found one addressed to me. Opening it, the smell of chocolate hit me and I knew she had made my favourite cake: chocolate Yule Log. Right there, right then, I decided.  
>Voldemort-yes I said it- can go to hell.<br>I'm being nice to all muggleborns.  
>Especially, a certain bushy haired, goody-two-shoes and the insufferable know-it-all.<br>Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You know what to do.**


	12. Amortentia

**A/N: This chapter is a bit longer, to make up for the short one last time.**

**R to R: **

**-Quail Sandwich: I know and I'm sorry, it was the best place I could cut it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**-JDeppIsMyLovely: I was humming that song while writing the chapter! Thank you and I'm glad you like ittt :)**

**-Toonikles47: awwwwww this is great(not that you're crying, but my story is strong), I wanted something to motivate Draco and you motivate boys from their stomach! As Hermione would know about Ron :D**

**To my readers:**

**I just changed this chapter a bit. I didn't like Hermione just passing out, I wanted to give a good reason.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always, I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Hermione's PoV

I felt so dizzy. I had stayed up all night, tossing and turning in my bed. I couldn't go to sleep. I had the fever that was going around and I had gotten the worse kind. Ron told me it's because I study too much, I disagreed with him at the time, but I think he's right, isn't that a change?

"I will be checking on today as you work to see you progress in your potions." Snape walked through the Dungeons and looked over the cauldrons as he spoke. "Ahh, Mr. Malfoy is that Amortentia I smell?" He breathed it in deeply, then looked far and distant. "Yes, sir," he snapped Snape out of his gaze. Nodding Snape forced himself over to the next cauldron. The surprising thing was that my Amortentia smelt different. New parchment paper, same as always, freshly mowned grass, still same, but sweet pine smell? It reminded me of the day in McGonagall's room. And then it hit me. Draco. What...what is that supposed to mean? I like Ron. His hair is my Amortentia smell. Not Draco's sweet pine trees smell. I tried to focus on Ron, our kiss, our history, but it didn't work. My luck, the guy I liked for two years, finally likes me and I'm in love with another guy? And not just any guy, the mudblood-calling-making-fun-of-me-who-is-my-new-friend-guy. I tried to shake them out of my head, but those thoughts had a different idea. I inhaled the sweet smell of the Amortentia. "Hermione, Hermione are you here?" Draco snapped me out of my daydream. He was too close for my likings, and for the first time, I saw how grey-silver his eyes were. Not cold and empty, but a silver, never-ending pool that seemed to drag you in. I looked away from his eyes "yeah, I'm here. What did you say?"  
>"I think it's ready, what do you think?" Draco gestured to the cauldron. I inhaled the smell and murmured "Yes, yes. I think it is." Draco poured some into a glass beaker and took it to Snape's desk. I took a step back from the cauldron to prevent any accidents. Draco came back and looked at me "Are you okay, Hermione? Herm..." But I didn't hear the rest, because everything went black and I fell off my chair, but instead of hitting the ground, I was caught in strong arms.<p>

I sat beside Hermione's bed in the Hospital Wing as doors opened and Potter and Weasel rushed through the door. "What did you do to her? Malfoy what did you do?" Potter and Weasel both drew their wands. I could see their surprised faces as I didn't take my wand out. "I didn't do anyt..." I was interrupted. "Potter and Weasley, you should be grateful that Mr. Malfoy here was quick enough to catch Ms. Granger in time before she hit the ground or her skull we have been opened, and severely injured." McGonagall's last words hung through the air. It took a few seconds for Potter and Weasel to register these facts. To my surprise, Weasel stepped forward and shook my hand "T-thank you for saving her, I'm sorry I thought that it was you." If I have any doubts, now I was sure that Weasel liked Hermione. The way he sat beside her, held her hand and the look of his eyes, it was bloody obvious she meant more than a friend to him. Potter shook my hand and mumbled the same things as Weasel.  
>Somehow, when we were waiting for Hermione to come back, I told them how Hermione and I became friends, and shockingly, they only said " If Hermione trusts you, we trust you," But I know it wasn't only Hermione's trust that got them to trust me, it was the fact that I saved her. And deep down I admitted that it was going to take more than just saving her to gain their trust. During all Potions class, I smelt the Quidditch field, smell of Maria's cakes, and rose flowers. The flowers I smelt in McGonagall's room. Hermione. When I saw Hermione falling, I acted on instincts -and the vow I made after Maria's death. I was going to save her. But deep down I knew that it was more than the vow.<br>It was a feeling that I couldn't lose her while I just got her.  
>It was the feeling of needing her in my life. As a friend of course.<p>

...I think.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please do leave a review :)**


	13. A Visit

**A/N: I updated a bit**

**earlier, for a suprise! **

**R to R: **

**- JDeppIsMyLovely: I know right! I'm trying to help him but he just doesn't get it! I'm sure he will, someday...I hope...**

**Anyways enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

I fell into a pair of strong arms and just before everything went black, I saw a pair of silver eyes filled with concern. I realized with a jolt that I was in Draco's arms and a small voice in my head told me to to just throw my arms around him, but I dismissed that idea as quickly as it appeared. I had more things to worry about, but the sweet smell of pine trees hit me again and I never had the chance to think of them.

I woke up to find Draco beside my bed, going through a Quidditch book. Just before I was about to acknowledge him of my waking, Harry and Ron entered through the doors. I knew this would come, I would eventually have to tell them that Draco and I were friends. I don't know if it was because of was under the influence of a Slytherin, but I decided to let Draco handle this himself and I pretend to be sleep.

As it turns out, it was a better choice than me having to explain everything. Draco was very calm with them and told the story as it happened. Ron and Harry were okay with it, which was a relief, but even if Draco didn't know, I did. It was going to take more than saving me to gain their trust.I knew my best friends and even though I probably meant a lot to them, their hatred of Draco was a lot deeper. The funny thing is, the hatred was mostly caused by the things he did to me.

It was about after lunch when Draco left. He had Quidditch practice and he couldn't miss it, because this weekend was the game between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Harry and Ron nodded, understanding what he meant. Then, when it was dark and Ron and Harry had finished their homework-which was the only thing on my mind after Draco told them- Harry left because he had a detention with Umbridge and he didn't want to be late. Just as he left, Ron grabbed my hand and held it. I looked at him. _He finally likes me, and now, instead of being happy, I like Draco? It's just like that? Look at him,look how much he cares about you, you don't deserve it. _As if on cue, Madame Pomfrey came out of her office ", I think you should go back," Ron jumped, startled. "No, I have to be here when she wakes up," his voice was shaky, and I knew he was worried. I wanted to slap myself for keeping him in this state, not even caring about how he felt. About five minutes after, I decided to "wake up". "Ron?...Ron is that you?" I pretended to be sleepy. "Hermione, Hermione you alright?" he hugged me and I hugged him back, wanting to stay in his arms. He looked at me with those blue eyes, and reminded me why I liked him. Those blue eyes that were filled with worry minutes ago, were now filled with happiness and joy. "I was so worried, are you okay now?" he held me tight in his arms "I'm fine Ron, I'm fine." I reassured him.

"So, you and Malfoy, are friends now?" he chuckled "it's truly one of those miracles you said, oh yeah, _Christmas miracle_." I laughed at the memory of Harry and I trying to explain to him what Christmas miracles are. "Yeah, I guess it is." I hesitated, "A-Are you and Harry okay with it?" I looked at his face and saw he became serious "Yeh, I guess we are, as long as he doesn't hurt you." I felt so bad and touched at the same time. Bad because I hadn't had the courage to tell them myself, and touched because they cared about me so much. That hole in my chest,the one that felt when I thought about losing any of them, was gone with these moments.

"Visitor time is over, I'm afraid Mr. Weasley, you should get going." Madame Pomfrey had once again came out of her office, "You should go, get to sleep, for classes tomorrow, because you're going to be taking notes for me," I ordered him. He smiled sheepishly, "Yes ma'am, will do," he grabbed his stuff, "get some rest." He kissed my cheek and left.

I knew I wouldn't be getting any sleep. Besides worrying about homework and how behind I would be, I had to think about how Draco was going to gain their trust. I also knew I couldn't help him on that one. He was on his own.

Little did I know, that this weekend's game, would just be his chance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read, review, and Rumbleroar.**


	14. Banned From Quidditch

**Hiii, my late New Year gift to you!**

**RtoR:**

**-fmababe1124: yeah she was overwhelmed by the smell and her feelings and she wasn't feeling well. Thaanks for reviewwingg! :) Sorry  
>I didn't see your review last time, it didn't come up. And the second review, I'm glad you liked it.<strong>

**-Toonikles47: Hahaha gottta love our Rumbleroar! He's a lion, who can talk. Thanks for reviewing! **

**-JDeppIsMyLovely : Your comments always make me smile, and RUMBLEROAR! I'm happy you liked it.**

**-SySySlytherin: Hi, thankss! :) Sorry I'm not an expert on...um..unique ship but you could ask The Chocolate Hobbit I hear she's writing a story about two unique people and how they come together. A very good author.**

**To my readers that have facebook **

**Go like my pages, I'm admin Mione3 by the way.**

.com/pages/At-least-no-one-on-Gryffindor-team-had-to-buy-their-way-in/128585463910204

.com/pages/Harry-Snape-and-Voldemort-The-Modern-Peverell-Brothers/121823404585473

**Disclaimer: I went to the library with Hermione and found out that I don't own Harry Potter. Boohoo.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

I could see Umbridge talking to Potter. Slowing down, I heard Umbridge clear her throat and squeak out that she wants Potter and the Weasley Twins in her office,_ now_. Honestly, she's very obnoxious and annoying. Father has told me to be respectful to her, but I'm getting tired of it. They-Father and Mother- always expect me to stuck up to professors, and I don't like it.

I knew they were in trouble because of the "Weasley is Our King" song. I had totally forgotten we made a song to weaken Weasley. I sang it with them, oblivious to the fact that we were almost friends. _I have to get them out of this mess, it's the only way they'll trust me_. I got off my broom, ignored my teammates and ran to Umbridge's office. As got closer, I could hear her talking in her high pitch, ear piercing voice. "Banned from Quidditch forever," were the words I caught before I barged into the room. "It was my fault professor, I...I did it, I purposely...did it. I take all them blame...I provoked them into attacking me..." I half yelled. Umbridge's expression changed from sweet to surprised "Well, Mister Malfoy, this behavior was certainly expected from you. Your Father will be hearing about this from the Minister himself. As for your punishment, you will be serving a week of detention. I will be excepting to see at 7 o'clock sharp this Monday. Oh and also, you won't be needing anything, so do not bring your bag with you." Umbridge nodded, I saw Potter wince, as ifa memory had brought him pain. "As for you three, your punishment will still be served," her high-pitched voice was at her highest. Just when I thought it couldn't get worse, it did. Now I had to do detention for a week doing god knows what. I hated to admit it, but if Potter was scared of what Umbridge's detention, so was I. I knew that my detention would be less painful than Potter's. Father would probably buy Umbridge's detention and it would turn out to be okay. Potter and Weasleys were now shouting at Umbridge. "Professor, it's not fair," I spoke up. To be honest, I didn't the words came out of my mouth until they did. I didn't need more trouble, but I just walked into another one. "Mr. Malfoy, you will not be deciding what is fair and what is not, and for this disrespect, you will be receiving another week of detention." Umbridge snapped. " I want you all out of my office, _now._"

"Thank you, D-Draco," Po-Harry said."even though I'm banned for l-life, thanks for trying." He shook my hand and I nodded. Fred-as I understood from his Quidditch robe- "thanks you," the other one, George, interrupted, "for trying to save,"

-us from that...

-evil, wicked,...

-witch. But also,...

-thank you for saving...

-us some time from...

-pranking you...

-now we will...

-go to study...

-for our OWLs...

They both laughed.

-Actually,...

-we will...

-prank that bloody...

-squib...

-Filch.

They walked away, laughing about some prank they were going to pull on Filch with Peeves. A flash of brown hair run past me and I excepted to get hugged by Hermione, but she went right past me, to Harry. Feeling awkward, I dropped the hands that expected a hug.

-Harry what did she do?

-Um..nothing Hermione, she j-just banned me from Quidditch f-for life.

-Bloody hell! That wicked witch!

-And I expect you just made worse, Draco?

-Actually Hermione, he tried to save us, Fred, George and I. He got two weeks of detention for that.

-Oh I'm sorry Draco...I didn't mean to...

"It's fine," I said calmly."Father will take care of it," I continued "besides, I had to the right thing...ah _Granger _you're turning me into a _Gryffindor." _I teased her. "Oh come on, _Malfoy,_it's not a bad thing." she smiled. For the second time, I expected a hug, but none. _Ahh, Gryffindors, always concerned about their friends. _

"Well, how do you the rest of the team will take it?" Harry smiled sheepishly. "Bloody bad mate. They are going to kill you." Weasley,-now Ron- answered. Hermione looked at him, "you're not helping," she gritted through her teeth. "Sorry Mione," he hugged her. She hugged him back. _Now I don't get a hug...wait, I just did not think that. No, Hermione's is friend...just a friend...I...hope...okay maybe not. Maybe more than a friend. No, right now I need to focus on being just friends. _

"Don't worry about it, Draco." Ron offered, "Umbridge won't do anything that bad." He didn't sound that confident, and since he still was holding on to Hermione, all I could do was to try to focus on his words.

We went for a walk to the lake. It was okay considering my companions were Gryffindors.

I tried not to worry about the detentions.

It turns out I should have.

Because even Father couldn't take care of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read. Review. Ron.**


	15. Gryffindor Girlfriend

**A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONGG! **

**R to R:**

**-JDeppIsMyLovely: *sigh* boys...your reviews are always great, I love them so much. I will have a talk with Ron about slapping other people into oblivion. But I'm sure Draco would have happily accepted slapping than what happened to him in detention.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter<em> 15

_I must not be disrespectful. _This was carved on my hand with my own blood. I felt sick to my stomach everytime I thought about the detention with Umbridge. She was evil. Pure evil. I finally saw her as how Harry, Ron and Hermione did. After the first day, I was so overwhelmed by this outrage, I went straight to Harry. Shockingly, he told me he had the same fate. _I must not tell lies. _It was much deeper than mine, showing he had been treated worse than me. "My Father will hear about this, it will be going to the Minister himself,"I told him firmly. "No, don't do it. You'll give her the satisfaction of seeing you break down." he reasoned as Ron nodded."But...but this is outrageous...she can't do this..." "Look, Fudge will back her up. He will say she had the right to do this." he continued, "you need your Father in the Ministry and besides, he might not believe you." "Forget it Draco. She's not going to let us win, it'll just be harder for us." Ron put in. I was glad they suggested that I shouldn't tell my Father. What would I say when he asks why did you get detention? I couldn't just say,_I got in trouble because I defended Harry Potter. _Things would go wrong and everything would be in chaos. "Do me a favour, please don't tell Hermione, please." Ron nodded but Harry shook his head. "Why?" I took a breath. "I don't want her to think I'm a wimp. And...I don't want her to get hurt by this." "She'll get mad when she finds out. She doesn't want anyone to protect her from harm," just as I was going to shake my head Ron raised his voice. "I-we have known her longer than you have. Trust us. She doesn't like it when we don't tell her things," he smiled sheepishly"she usually finds out anyway." I was defeated. "Just...just...let me tell her then." I almost pleaded.

"Are you ready to study?" Hermione whispered in the library. We had a Transfiguration test on Monday and we-I mostly- had to study for it. I was uneasy, because I knew sooner or later I would have to tell her. _Oh bloody hell, why didn't I let Harry and Ron do it? It would be much easier for me to let them do it._ Another voice countered, _stop being such a prat and do it already. _I cleared my throat , "Hermione, you see when I told you I had to only do some lines in the detention, well...um..." I pushed back my sleeve. She gasped. "She did it to you too? That...that..._woman..._we need to tell McGonagall, now. First Harry, then you. This is completely barbaric. S-she can_not _do this. This is unfair. Come on, what are you waiting for? Let's go tell her."

-No, Hermione. That'll give her the satisfaction of us breaking down. She wants us to fall. By telling her-

-No, Harry already told me these, this...this is outrageous...if-

-Listen Hermione, it wouldn't make an-

-No Draco you listen, I can't stand her anymore. This has got to stop, if you're not coming, I'll go alone.

-Hermione, just listen. Umbridge has way more power than you think. She can do things, to us, to our families, you don't your parents to get hurt.

She turned around. "I can't take her anymore, she is on my nerves." I knew I had got her. She loves her parents, she doesn't want them hurt. _Ten points to Draco, my Slytherin qualities finally put to good use. _

"Now let's get back to studying, _Granger._" I smiled teasingly, "Fine by me, _Malfoy._"

"So how was your study session with Granger?" Blaise punched me lightly on the arm. He opened a bottle of Butterbeer and pour a glass full for me.

"Okay, Zabini. But why so curious?" he laughed, "Well, now that Granger doesn'thave that bushy hair, I'd say she looks rather fine." he winked. Suddenly I was mad. Outraged, to be exact. I don't know why. Usually I ingore Blaise's comments about girls, but when he said it about Hermione, I got really protective.

How dare he talks about her like that? But more importantly, why do I care so much? Or rather, why do I care at all? It's not like I own her. _It's a brotherly feeling, you just want to protect her. _

"Don't talk about her like she's a piece of meat-"

"Aha! I knew it, you have your eyes out for Granger! I was suspecting it, but now I'm sure," he pointed at me. I was so shocked by the this, I was speechless for seconds, I regained my posture.

-No, Blaise where did you get the idea fro-

-Don't even try t-

-That I would like Her-

-Since the Yule Ball, when you-

-That's ridic-

-Wouldn't stop staring at-

-I would nev-

-STOP DENYING IT!

Blasie was yelling by this time. "Sheesh, Blaise calm down," he drank his Butterbeer, "So you admit?" I shook my head, "No, I won't-" "Draco Lucius Malfoy, you will admit that you like her, _now._" "Maybe...just a bit." My voice was barely above a mutter, "but don't you dare tell, or say anything to her or anyone else. " I raised my voice, "or make fun of her, because she's a Gryffin-"

"Hey, I'm not judging," He put his drink down, "it wouldn't be fair," he grabbed his jacket,"since my girlfriend is a Gryffindor."

He ran outside of the Common Room, leaving me with my mouth hanging open.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another cliff-hanger, but you already can guess who it is... :)**


	16. Valentine's, Gossips, Dates

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for such a long time, writer's block :/ **

**R to R:**

**-Toonikles47: Any reviews would be appreciated :) I'm glad you liked it Thanks for reviewing :D**

**-JDeppIsMyLovely: It was pretty hard to find Draco, Ron's got a strong slap...I did find him though :) Thanks for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except _Skyler Chase._**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Hermione's PoV

I sat in the Common Room with Ron-Harry was out with Cho, practicing some spells for DA. "Hey Mione, this quill is amazing. Thanks again, for getting it for me." said Ron, waving his Valentine's gift from me. I blushed and mumbled "It was nothing, I really like this book. It makes Quidditch seem interesting." Ron went crimson.

"Hey Hermione," said Skye,climbing out of the girls dormitory. "Hey Ron," she nodded. Ron waved "Hey there Skye, say could you help me with this essay for Snape? I'm completely lost." he flashed his adorable smile at her. "Sure, Ron." she sat beside him and started talking about the effects of the Wolfsbane potion. Skye is a really nice girl. I had seen her a couple of times in my dorm, but really, it was the fact that we both loved the library and books so much that brought us close. However, she really likes quidditch, in fact she's a Chaser on the Gryffindor team. She's really shy though, she never answers anything in class, even though I'm beyond positive she knows the answer by heart.

Just then Harry and Ginny entered the Common Room. They spotted us and walked to us, engrossed in a conversation about Quidditch. _Harry, just tell her how you feel already. _I thought.

"I have something to tell you guys," said Ginny and Harry at the same time. Harry smiled,"You first,"

-No it's fine. Go ahead.

-No, yo-

"Are you guys going to tell us or can I go back to my essay? Skye's is trying to help here." Ron snapped. "Ron it's fine I'll help you another time maybe. I have to go right now, anyway." she got up and skipped outside, her brown hair swinging with her every step.

"What is it Harry?" I asked, curious.

"Well, um...Cho...it's just that, I mean, Cho and I,...I ended it." he stuttered. He looked relieved that he had let it out, he almost looked happy. He kept glancing at Ginny. _Oh Harry, could you be more obvious? _I half-smiled. Ginny looked oblivious to this. I broke the silence "Ginny what did you have to tell us?" we all looked at her expectantly.

"Well, this one is a bit more cheery. And..." she drifted off.

"Oh Ginny hurry up, I need to give Draco his Valentine's gift. Oh Harry, I've got yours here, by the way" I handed Harry a pair of brand new quidditch gloves. "Thanks Hermione," be looked in the direction of the boy's dormitory "I'll go get yours after Ginny is done. Ginny, go on."

Suddenly Fred, George and Skye walked in. They practically ran towards us and surrounded Ginny.

Fred started:

-Little sister, is...

-what we heard...

-about you...

-true?

Ginny blushed and nodded. I looked at her, confused. Harry and Ron looked as lost as I was. Skye giggled "Really? Is what the twins told me _really_ true?" Ron looked really confused."Would you tell us what it is? What's _so _true?"

"That our little sis here is dating Blaise Zabini." Fred grinned. Harry looked like he had just lost a quidditch match. But nobody really noticed him, since Ron exploded a few seconds later.

"YOU ARE WHAT?" everybody in the common room turned around. "HOW DARE YOU? A SLYTHERIN?" Ron yelled. Ginny went pale then red. She spoke just above a whisper, but her tone was deadly. So deadly that couple of First Years ran out, crying.

"Ronald, I do not need _your _permission to do _anything_. I choose who I date. I don't see Fred and George having any problems with this," she gave them the Molly-glare. "Not that I would care what you two say." she turned her attention back to Ron. " So please, _brother_, stay out of my business." she flipped her hair and turned around and walked away.

"Well, that was interesting. C'mon Fred, you were going to show me how to set up for the prank. George, do you having everything?" Skye grabbed the twins' hands and they left, talking about their pranks. It was amazing how Skye, the shy girl, had bonded with the twins. I sighed "Ron are you OK?" "I'm fine, Mione. Thanks." he ran his hand through his hair and concentrated on his essay.

"Well, I'm going to take this Draco," I waved _Owl Master_, my Valentine's gift to him. "Are you guys going to join me?" Ron looked up. "Sure, I'll come," he grab my hand and we walked outside. It felt so nice to hold his hand. Gave me a rush of warmth. "Ron, I have to ask you something," he nodded "Go ahead." I sighed "Do you think it would be wise to invite Draco to join us in DA?" I whispered, afraid that somebody would hear us. "I...we should think about it. He's not what I thought he was, but we still need to be cautious." he held my hand tighter, and I blushed. "We should ask Harry first, don't you think?"

Later in my dormitory, Skye sat on my bed and told me about the prank they had done. She went on and on how about Fred was brilliant in pranks."Do you fancy Fred?" I asked her. "What? Me? No, Fred's a friend. That's all, a brilliant friend." she blushed.

_A brilliant friend. _

That night, I tossed and turned in my bed, thinking about wether I should ask Draco to join DA. I really didn't know what to do. After some time I had a dream about Ron turning into Ginny, then Draco and then Umbridge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it? Read & Review.**


	17. Dumbledore's Army

**Hey guysss! More update :) **

**R to R:**

**-JDeppIsMyLovely: I'm glad you liked the chapter! You'll see if you read :)**

**-Toonikles47: Yes Draco is loved by many people :) Thanks for double reviewing. **

**-SyrenSlytherin: Thank you and yes I'm a "Ginny/Blaise" shipper.**

**I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Hermione's PoV

I was up all nights last week trying to decide whether I should tell Draco about DA and ask him to join. Harry and Ron said they were fine with it, as long as I knew I could trust him. It wasn't easy and I wasn't about to take the risk of him going to Umbridge and "accidentally slipping" about Dumbledore's Army. This wasn't a simple matter.

"Ron, what am I supposed to do?" I pleaded. He looked at me thoughtfully, he thought about it for a minute. "I think….maybe you should ask him to join us… it's not that I don't trust him….but…" he trailed off. "Exactly, there is always the _but,_" I looked outside "or the _what if_." I got up and left the common room without another word. I already knew I wasn't going to have any sleep tonight.

I woke up after a horrible night; for hours I sat on my bed, staring into empty space. I got up, quickly washing my face and I throw my cloths on and wear my robes. I grab my bag and go to the common room. I sit there for half an hour, thinking while waiting for Ron and Harry to show up. "Urgh, Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin" Ron groaned. I took his hand "It's OK," I smiled. He smiled back, and then he turned around to see that Harry had walked faster, we walked faster to catch up with him. "Are you OK, Harry?" I asked, concerned. "I'm fine, it's just, I'm fine, don't worry 'bout it Hermione." We sat down at the Gryffindor table. Ron seemed very hungry and helped himself to everything on the table. Amused and a little disgusted, I looked over to the Slytherin's table; Draco and his friend, Blaise, were stuffing food down their throats, _boys, what can I do?_ I shrugged.

In Defense Against the Dark Arts Umbridge had her usual routine "Books out, no talking, blah, blah, blah" Draco mimicked her, making me laugh. "Ms. Granger would you be kind enough and tell us what is so funny?" It was Umbridge "Well, go on, don't be shy." She smiled, not a nice smile; a wicked, not sincere, sickeningly sweet smile. I wanted to gag, instead "Nothing," I mumbled, but she wasn't paying attention. Across the room Draco had whispered "Your face," (meaning Umbridge's) to Blaise and everyone heard it. Umbridge smiled again, "Detention, Mr. Malfoy."

"Hi guys… so um, we….have…a new…um, member…." I stuttered. _Hermione, Hermione calm down, breath, 1, 2,3… in,…1,2,3… out. _

"What Hermione is trying to say is… that we wanted to add a new member to our group, and we wanted to confirm with you guys first." Ron stepped in; he motioned for me to go on. "Yes, thank you Ron," I smiled weakly, "he is… Draco Malfoy." I breathed out the words. The reaction was immediate; whispers and murmurs went around, hushed voices saying "Malfoy?", "Are you out of your mind?" finally, after a minute, "Malfoy? Yeah, he's fine. He did try to save us from Umbridge by taking the blame, even though it didn't work…." Fred called out lazily. "Yeah, what a nice bloke he is," George put in. "And he did catch Hermione when she fell," Paravati said, uncertainly. "Yes, he did," Ron nodded "she could have been in a horrible condition if he didn't." I smiled gratefully. "Yes, we wanted to see if you guys were OK with him joining us." I said more confidently. "Yeah, let him join us, we're OK with it." George called out lazily. Majority of the group nodded, but Zacharias Smith shook his head. "What if he goes and tells Umbridge about this?" he said uncertainly. Harry smiled, "I can assure you that he won't, Umbridge and Draco have had some _respect-related _issues." I laughed; Ron smiled and looked at me. "He's been nice to me too," said someone in the crowd, at first I didn't know who it was, but then I saw Skyler, "I think he should join." Skyler said shyly and then buried her head into Fred's chest. _Skyler is so shy, _I thought. "All in favour of Draco joining Dumbledore's Army?" I asked. Fred, George and Skyler's hands immediately shot up, it was followed by Dean, Parvati, Ernie, Padma, Jordan Lee, Neville, Angelina and Alicia. Everyone rose their hands except Zacharias; "I still think it's a risk." He frowned. "It's a risked we're all willing to take Smith, if there is a problem, you can walk out now." Ginny snapped at him. I smiled, nobody dared to cross Ginny; as expected Zacharias raised his hand with a hint of hesitation. "Then it's settled, I'll go and bring him." I ran towards the door, and stepped outside quietly. I saw Draco coming from the end of the hallway. "Hey Hermione," he said, "you wanted to see me?" "Yes Draco, but first, come inside, it's not safe to talk here." A look of confusion washed over his face. I opened the door and motioned him to step inside. "What is this?" he asked. I grinned, "Welcome to Dumbledore's Army."

* * *

><p><strong>Review or Draco's father will hear about this.<strong>


	18. Avoiding the Girls

**Sorrrryyyy for not updating for longgg.**

**R to R:**

**-JDeppIsMyLovely: Yeah that would be B.A.D. He can't know. Thanks for reviewinggg :)**

**-Woemcat: Thanks for the suggestions. And for reviewingg**

**- The Unlikely Suspect: Thank you soooo muchhh! I'm sorry I didn't update for long, I had a writer's block. Thanks for reviewingg :)**

**-BlackHeartedBirthday: Garry is a bit awkward you know? Particularly in the movies. I think Blaise/Ginny is very cute. I'm glad you like this story. Thanks for reviewinggg **

**-Quail Sandwich: You saved himmm! Draco would never want his father to hear about this. Thanks for reviewingg :D **

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. End of discussion.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Hermione's PoV

"So it was _your _idea to make a secret Defense Against the Dark Arts class?" Draco asked for the one hundredth time. I sighed, "Yes, why the tone of surprised?" nobody would believe when I said I came up with the idea. _Am I that big of a goody-two-shoes? _"I'm sorry; it's just that Hermione Granger doesn't sound like a rebel. But I got to say, I'm impressed." he teased. I blushed..._wait what? I don't blush for Draco...I shouldn't blush for Draco. Hermione,_I thought,_ snap out of it. _"Well thank you; what do you think so far?" I asked curious to know. It's been a week since Draco has joined Dumbledore's Army."It's really good, I have to give credit to Harry, he knows what he's doing." Draco said seriously. "I know he's great, he's...evenbetterthanme." I blurted. "What's that? The Hermione Granger admits there's someone better than her in school?" he teased. "Aren't we supposed to be studying?" I tried to change the subject. "Whatever you say, _Granger_."

Days passed and soon the flowers started to bloom. Draco and Ron had quidditch practice almost every day. Harry would watch them as they left with their brooms and sigh. It made me so sad that I practically did all his homework. I could tell he wanted to fly badly. I personally had, have, and never will have any interest in flying and probably will never get on a broom.

DA's secret meetings went great, except when Neville accidentally threw his wand. It went flying straight into Zacharias Smith's nose. Needless to say, everyone burst out laughing except Neville who kept apologizing and me, who tried to get the wand out of his nose.

And then there was Ron and I, oh Ron and I. We were together, but not really together, it was almost the same, we would fight over smallest of things, but we usually ended it. It would have been completely the same, but Ron would hold my hand in the hallways, which would grab everyone's attention. At those times I would smile and blush. Whispers and murmurs would go around and all girls would look Ron longingly. But the strangest thing was that Draco would leave whenever Ron and I held hands or hugged. He would disappear for different reasons. One time he forgot his Potions textbook, or he had last minute quidditch practice, or…. I didn't know what it was, but something was bothering him.

The worst were my thoughts; I would have dreams where Ron turned into Draco and held my hand and we would walk through the halls together. I usually tuned out those dreams during the day, but at night they would all come back to me, all those forbidden thoughts from Christmas Break would come back.

Harry and Ron, being boys and completely clueless, they couldn't figure out my thoughts to save their lives. I was sure of that and relieved. But, Ginny could, and I know she knew. She gave me meaningful looks which I would ignore. She tries to get me alone in the library to talk to me, so I've stopped going to the library, which is extremely painful. I always sit with at least one of the boys, because I know she would come after me even if I was sitting with Skye, speaking of which, I think she knows, too. Or she has her suspicions.

So I've trying to stay away from being alone with both of them, always offering to help Ron or Harry's homework, pretending to be interested in Fred and George's pranks, or helping Neville find his toad.

But I couldn't hide from them forever. I knew that. And one bright, beautiful, sunny day, they both found me.

I was going to the bathroom. I was alone since Ron and Draco where at quidditch practice, Harry was organizing something for DA, and Neville, Fred, or George were nowhere in sight. I went into the bathroom making sure nor Ginny neither Skye were following me. As I came out of the stall, I saw two figures whom were Ginny and Skye. They both took my hands and dragged me out of the bathroom.

"We've been expecting this for a long time." Skye said in a deadly seriously voice.

Ginny locked her hand into mine "Come on now, it's time for some girl talk."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review, or you'll get some _girl __talk_ from Ginny and Skye.**


End file.
